


I'm Here

by onehetaliaotaku



Series: Welcome to Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehetaliaotaku/pseuds/onehetaliaotaku
Summary: Winifred P. Davis is spit back out into her home dimension after roaming around the multiverse for almost 25 years. When she returns to Gravity Falls she finds that her and Ford's old home has been turned into a tourist trap. To her dismay she also finds out that Ford has also gone missing into portal that she fell into and all that is left is his twin brother Stan. Tensions between Stan and Winifred rise at first until one stormy night when Stan discovers Winifred's fear of Thunderstorms. Stan begins to have feelings for this mysterious best friend of Ford's as the months go on and one night while intoxicated, the two end up sharing a bit of a surprise. (Winifred x Stan *Most just friendship*, Winifred x Ford implied, and Stan x Raina later implied)
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Welcome to Gravity Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720534
Kudos: 1





	I'm Here

**Come stop your crying  
it will be alright  
just take my hand  
and hold it tight **

“YOU’RE NOT FORD PINES!” Her words cut through the tense air of the Mystery Shack, but luckily no one else was around. There was pain in her voice and a frantic air that said to anyone that she was scared and feeling very alone.

“Easy there, of course I am, I’m Stanford!” The man before her insisted, but she just knew in her heart that he wasn’t. She feared that she had not yet landed home and instead landed in another alternate dimension. According to her dimension tracker and all of the signs that she had been given, she was indeed home in dimension 42. Why was this man claiming to be Stanford Pines? This wasn’t really him was it?

No!

His voice was different, gruffer than the Ford she knew. He had a bit of a pot belly, something else Ford didn’t have. His nose had bumps and something about this man’s demeanor was off. “No you’re not! Who are you really? Why do you have Ford’s face?” Winifred questioned, her patience running thin and tears of hopelessness beginning to run down her cheeks. “If you were really Ford then you would know…If you’re Ford then w-what does this necklace mean to me?” Winifred added and then carefully took the necklace from around her neck off and held it out for the Ford look-a-like to see.

Stanley Pines had been fully confused when a woman had come rushing into the Mystery Shack and was somehow able to find the living quarters. He felt his heart freeze when she had said the one name he had not uttered or heard of in almost 25 years. His Twin brother Stanford Pines.

Stan decided that he needed to choose his next words carefully, he observed her to see the tears beginning to form in her glistening brown eye, her other one still curiously covered by the black cloth of her eyepatch. How did she know his twin brother? Who was this woman? Was she a secret lover of Ford? Or just a Friend? These questions raced into his mind as well as the words that he wanted to say to her.

Stan realized that he hadn’t answered quick enough when the woman practically collapsed on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. His thoughts raced around again like cars on a racecar track. Something must’ve have happened to her and his brother for her to be this upset. Stan sighed and then he gently kneeled down next to her and placed a soft, but comforting hand on her back. “Ok ya got me kid, I’m not Stanford Pines, but to answer your question as to why I have his face…have ya ever heard of identical twins?” He then gently rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down. When she remained silent he decided to continue to speak. “The name is Stanley Pines, I’m Ford’s twin brother,” Stanley explained and caused Winifred to look at him. She studied his face again.

Winifred now knew that it explained a lot. She had always known that Ford was hiding something about his family because he had always gotten extremely or sad when someone asked him if he had any siblings. He had always acted like his siblings had died or something. Winifred took a deep breath and then she swiped at her eyes and looked at the floor a bit ashamed of her savage like behavior. “Well that explains a lot…I’m really sorry Stanley, I didn’t mean to be rude to you, I’ve just been through hell. If you’re not Ford then where is he?” Winifred asked growing more curious as she tried to regain her bearings.

Stan grew quiet at the question that she had asked. His heart began to race a little as he now had a reminder of the horrible mistake that he had caused thanks to his anger over his brother practically deserting him. He then looked at Winifred with a guiltier look in his eyes. “Um about that...”

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
don’t you cry **

The night was stormy and thunder rolled over Gravity Falls like the wild waves of an angry ocean. Winifred was down in Ford’s old lab, she had been working endlessly on trying to repair to portal for four days straight after she had found herself back home in Gravity Falls. She had kept her distance from Stanley, avoiding him like the plague, after he had told her about why Ford was not here to greet her. The night of the fight.

_“Um about that…well ya see he ain’t here…He kinda got sucked into the weird portal machine that he built. It was sorta my fault…” Stanley explains looking at his feet and feeling a lump begin to form into his throat._

_Winifred looked at Stanley for a moment with a questioning look. She didn’t immediately believe him, but instead she proceeded to run towards Ford’s room. When she had gotten there she couldn’t find the door that had once been there. “STANLEY WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS FORD’S ROOM?” She cries out and then she slams her fists against the wall desperately._

_Stanley walked up behind her feeling his own old wounds begin to tug on his heart. If there was one thing that Stanley Pines hated most is seeing a woman cry, especially when he was the reason for her pain. “It’s gone Winifred. I told you he’s gone. I wasn’t kidding, why would I joke about that?” Stanley asked sharper than he intended. When Winifred turned around to face him with fresh tears coming down her face he found his heart shattering into a million pieces. “Look you seem to know my brother, let’s talk about this over supper huh? If you don’t believe me then I can show you the portal itself, I promise you I’m not lying to you” He answered and then he carefully placed an awkward hand on her shoulder._

_Winifred studied his face, she saw his brown eyes fill with his own type of pain. She was angry, but she was also tired and hungry, too much so to really put up much more of a fight. “Fine, but you better show me the portal and explain” She snaps swiping away her tears, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment now that she allowed someone besides Ford watch her cry._

_Stan gently pats her shoulder and then he begins to coax her to kitchen of the shack, he hoped that feeding her would calm her down a little and maybe get her to reveal her relationship to Ford._

Tired as she was, Winifred had fallen fast asleep on Ford’s old work station, one of his old lab coats had been wrapped around her like a security blanket. At least that was how Stan found her. He knew she was still very angry at him, especially now knowing that Ford was her best friend. Something told him though that the grey haired woman he had been living with, had feelings that were more than just friendship for his twin brother.

He wasn’t always the one to show that his heart was on his sleeve, especially because he was so used to being disappointed or being called “The disappointment”. This was why he would wait until later on in the night to enter the code to snack machine and head down to lab. He wouldn’t admit it to himself or anyone for that matter, that he was worried about Winifred. He knew that a desperate lover would do anything to get the one they love back.

Each night he was used to the sight of Winifred asleep in some uncomfortable position in the lab. She barely left the place unless there was food or coffee offered. Stan had offered her one of three guest rooms to stay in so that she didn’t have to sleep in the lab like that, but she was stubborn as hell.

What he wasn’t used to was seeing Winifred not only in an uncomfortable sleeping position, but now her cries were echoing through the once quiet atmosphere that was the lab.

“NO…Please no! FORD!!!!!” She cried in her sleep, her body thrashing and threatening to cause her to fall out of the chair she was sitting in. She was about to fall to the floor when Stanley ran forward and caught her in his strong arms. “NNNNOOOOO FORD? FORD WHERE ARE YOU?” She screamed in her sleep, her body now thrashing in his arms. Stanley carefully knelt so that they were both on the floor. He knew he would regret getting on the floor, but at least she was safe from falling and hurting herself.

“Hey, hey Winifred it’s ok. Easy now girly” Stanley whispered trying to gently wake her up. He had read somewhere that it was dangerous to wake someone from a nightmare so abruptly. He gently began to pat her cheek. “Hey, c’mon Winifred, c’mon now it’s just a dream” He continued and then he moved to shake her body a little.

Suddenly Winifred jolted awake, the jolt caused her body to flop away from Stanley and onto the cold lab floor. Her breathing was heavy and she was looking around frantically as she tried to regain her bearings. Finally after a moment she was able to speak again. “S-Stanley?” She asked softly and panted as she was still trying to catch her breath.

Stanley nodded softly and gently rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Yeah girly it’s me, you ok?” he asked.

Winifred studied his features again and saw no ill intent, in fact she saw the opposite, he was actually worried about her. Suddenly she burst into tears and attacked Stanley in a hug. “I’m sorry Stan, I’m so sorry” She muffled into his tank top clad chest.

Stanley was always the awkward one when it came to giving hugs, at least at first. He shyly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He just allowed her to cry in his chest, but after a moment he gave into his instincts and gave her a normal hug, he knew that they both needed it. He rested his head atop her for a moment and sighed softly. “Sorry for what Winnie?” He asked her as he was a little confused as to why she was apologizing to him.

Winifred slowly pulled away from him for a moment, tears still streamed down her face, her brown uncovered eye was filled with guilt. “I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you and being so reclusive. It’s not fair, he might have been my best friend, but he was your twin brother” Winifred explains earning a soft chuckle from Stan.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok Winifred. I’m not blaming you for being mad at me, the only thing I’m concerned about is you runnin’ yourself into the ground. You’re workin’ real hard down here, I just feel bad ‘cause there’s nothing I can really do ta help. I’m still willin’ ta try if you’d have me down here at night with ya” Stan suggested hopefully. He didn’t like the feeling of being useless and in his own way he wanted to make it up to her and his brother for that night.

“I-I’d like that Stan, but only if you want to, I’m not going to force you” Winifred answered feeling a little bit better. She then leaned back in and hugged him again gently, his arms around her feeling very comforting when she needed it most. Winifred’s tiredness was finally catching up to her though, it showed when she let out a small squeaky yawn.

Stanley did everything he could not to chuckle or gush about how cute she sounded when she yawned. Instead he decided to focus on the task at hand which was to get her to bed. “You sound tired Winnie, c’mon let’s take a break for tonight and get some sleep” Stanley suggested and then he moved too slowly get to his feet.

Winifred nodded softly, she already seemed to know that Stan was too stubborn to leave her alone down here until she agreed to come to bed so she decided to not bother fighting about it. She tried to get to her feet, but she toppled over.

“Whoa Sugar!” Stanley shouted and then he caught her before she fell flat on her face on the lab floor again. “Are your legs still asleep?” He asked her curiously as he held onto her shoulders to steady her.

“Y-yeah I think so Stan” Winifred replied shyly as she stubbornly tried to shake them awake. When she got no response from them she pouted a sleepy pout and groaned softly.

Stan laughed a little at this and gently scooped her up in his arms. “Don’t worry Winnie I can carry ya ta bed” He said softly and then he began heading towards the stairs that lead back up into the Mystery Shack.

**For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm**

_“So answer me this sugar, how do you even know my twin brother Stanford?” Stanley asked as he began stirring their dinner, a can and a half of chili. His back was turned to her as he was stirring, but he could already picture the kind of face that she was making. Angry._

_Winifred let out a soft sigh. She knew that he had the right to know, even if he might or might not be the reason that Ford was not here eating with them. “Fine.” She states at first and closes her eyes as she tries to think of something that made her happy. “We went to Backupsmore University together. We were best friends and lab partners. Ford and Fidds were the only two people who didn’t make fun of me, when I thought I couldn’t have friends I had them. After University the two of us came here to Gravity Falls and worked side by side hunting anomalies like ourselves” Winifred answered. At the beginning of her explanation there had been venom, but as she spoke more and her happier memories of him came back, her voice softened to sadness. She looked down at the table and took in a deep breath. “What happened that night between you two?” She asked in return, she was determined to know exactly what happened._

_The air had gotten awkwardly silent for a short span of time before Stanley spoke up. “Well the story goes back before then Winifred, it’s a long story so I’ll spare you all of the details for now. After High School Ford and I didn’t talk for ten years. The night of the fight was the first time he had called me in that span of ten years and he reacted with telling me to take his journal and go as far away from him as possible. Before you judge me about being sentimental or stupid hear me out. We had been best friends since were little, growing up we only really had each other, neither of us had friends. When we got older though we started to move apart, Ford was always the gifted and smart one. Me, I was just the useless one. I fought with him that night because he refused to explain anything and it made me feel like I was losing my brother again. I just didn’t realize that I accidentally caused him to be lost in wherever that portal goes…I didn’t think I was going to lose him for good” Stan answered, his own voice now reflecting the sad emotions that he dare not show on his face to her. “You may have lost your best friend that night, but I lost my twin brother”_

It didn’t take long for Stan to reach the guest bedroom across from his own that he had set up for Winifred. He gently opened the wooden door and flicked on the light switch with a free finger. “Here we are Winnie, here’s your room” Stan said softly and then he gently placed the woman down on her bed. Just as he set her down, thunder cracked outside reminding them both that Gravity Falls was under severe thunderstorm advisory.

When another crack of thunder filled the air, Winifred jumped and immediately hid under the covers like a scare little girl. Stanley instantly felt a bit bad for the girl, after all he knew that he wasn’t one for heights and just watching someone jump from them freaked him out. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and caused the power to go out in the shack. “Aaaaahhhh” Winifred screamed, her form under the blanket beginning to shake and shudder.

Stan sighed and then he gently sat on the edge of her mattress and placed a hand on her blanketed knee. “Hey Winnie it’s ok, it’s just a thunderstorm. I gotta go grab a flashlight or somethin so we can see” He explained. After he had said this a hand shot out from under the blanket and grabbed his larger wrist.

“S-Stan p-please don’t go…please…” Winifred begged, her voice shaky as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn’t working, but instead she was growing even more scared.

Stanley gently patted her head and lifted the blanket enough so that he could see her face. “Ya want me ta stay here with ya tonight sugar?” He asked earning a soft nod accompanied by a big brown puppy eye. “Alright, Alright I’ll do it. No wonder why sixer had you around” He chuckled a little.

Winifred scooted over enough so that Stan could climb into bed next to her and she lifted the blankets. She didn’t even care that they weren’t in proper night time attire, she was too scared to care. Another crack of thunder was heard and followed by a harsh streak of lightning that lit up the sky. This caused Winifred to cling to Stanley immediately and whimper in fear.

Stanley gently wrapped his arms around her waist out of instinct again. He had no idea where this instinct came from really, but a part of him guessed it was because he felt a duty to protect the woman that loved his brother. He knew that Ford loved her back by some of the writings he had discovered in Ford’s secret study, that sense of duty grew stronger. It was the least he could do since he felt responsible for sealing their fate of maybe never seeing each other again. As he held the shivering woman in his arms he was quickly trying to think of ideas of how to calm her down and distract her from the storm outside. Then one came to him. “Hey Winnie wanna hear a story about me and Sixer when were younger?” Stan asked her with a soft smile.

Winifred looked up at Stanley and then she shyly nodded and curled up in his arms. She felt safe there, this night was proving to her that she could trust him and that he would guard her with his life.

“Alright girly, let’s start with the story of show and tell huh?” He asks earning another soft nod and attention from the woman in his arms.

**This bond between us  
can’t be broken  
I will be here  
don’t you cry **

“And then Sixer said ‘This is my show and tell today Mrs. Murray, it’s a shrunken head from our parents’ pawn shop! Isn’t it amazing? You know some ancient cultures really cherish these. To this day we aren’t sure exactly where it came from.’ And then after he showed it off to the class they freaked out and started throwing their show in tell pieces at Sixer. I jumped in front of him and took the brunt of the objects being thrown at us, after the barrage was over we were sent to the nurse’s office” Stanley explained to Winifred, his voice changing to perfectly imitate his twin brother when he quoted him.

Winifred looked at Stanley in shock as she listened to him tell the rest of the story he was telling. She had no idea that Stanley could do that, but when he did it made her blush a little.

“What? You ok Sugar?” Stanley asked her a bit concerned and confused at her shocked expression. Then it hit him, he didn’t always realize he was doing it, but when telling others stories about him and his twin brother, he would seem to slip into Ford’s voice while repeating things Ford had said in the past. “Did my voice change during the story?” Stanley asked raising a brow and smirking a little.

“Y-yeah it did actually…y-you sounded just like Ford, I didn’t know you could do that. I mean I guess it makes sense because you both are twin brothers, but I didn’t know you could imitate his voice perfectly” Winifred replied and then she turned her gaze downwards as an embarrassing and selfish thought came over her. She couldn’t make him do that. It wouldn’t be right, it would technically be using him, and after all he was already fairly kind enough to allow her to stay here with him while she helped him get Ford back.

Stanley chuckled at her response. “Well I now know what might work to help you during thunderstorms, maybe it could help ya sleep…” Stanley said softly. A louder crack of thunder rolled over the shack and caused Winifred to bury her face in Stan’s chest. “Easy my dear, it’s alright” Stanley said imitating Ford again and then he gently ran a comforting hand down her back.

A deep blush bloomed over Winifred’s face. “S-Stan you don’t have to…” Winifred started, but was quieted by Stan placing a finger over her lips.

“I want to Winnie, I want you to feel comfortable and safe. It’s the least I can do for you and Sixer. I know you’ve been down in the lab because you feel alone and lost, trust me, I was like that for a long time. I want you to know that you aren’t alone anymore, not while I’m here. Don’t worry Winnie we’ll get him back someday, in the meantime I don’t mind being sixer if it helps you calm down in a thunderstorm” Stanley replied and then he rests his chin on Winifred’s head.

“Thanks Stanley” Winifred answered showing him the first smile that she had ever shown to him. Stanley paused to actually look at her for a moment. He couldn’t really see her that well because of the darkness in the room, but he realized something. She had a beautiful smile.

“No problem Girly, now I have an idea of what we could do while we’re resting here. Since you like Sixer’s voice so much, how about you ask me questions about him and I’ll answer as him” Stanley suggested feeling a bit happier than he had been a while ago. He could feel that she was feeling the same way and a light in his heart began to shine again. Besides it wasn’t often that he got to imitate his twin brother’s voice.

**Cause you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be in my heart  
Always **

“Ok then Stanley…I-I mean Stanford, Where are you and Stanley from originally?” Winifred asked and then she rested her head on Stanley’s shoulder. “I mean since you hadn’t really gotten the chance to tell me that” She adds after a moment.

Stanley chuckled again and then he cleared his throat a little before his allowed his voice to slip back into his imitation of Ford. “We’re from Glass Shard Beach New Jersey Winnie, it was a small beach town on the coast of New Jersey.” Stanley answered and began to stroke her hair softly. “What about you Winnie, where are you from?” Stanley asked still using Ford’s voice.

Winifred giggled a little and snuggled close to Stanley. “I’m from South Carolina originally, a fairly nice city in the state on the coast called Charleston. It was a hot bed for paranormal things, but it’s also a bit dangerous to live during hurricane season” Winifred explained softly thinking about how Ford would’ve probably loved her home where she was from. She inwardly promised herself that one day she would take him to visit her home, maybe then they could go ghost hunting together. She then thought of her next question to ask him. “So Stanford what about your family, what were they like?” She finally asked after a moment.

Stan chuckled a little and then he tried to think of the best way that Ford would describe their family before he gently began to stroke her hair and speak in Ford’s voice again. “Well there’s our overly serious pa Filbrick Pines. He owned a pawn shop where he would swindle people of cash for overpriced items. He was not exactly the easiest to please in all honestly. Then there was ma who was somewhat distant in our lives, but she was fairly loving when we needed her to be. She was a phone psychic, but of course we really didn’t really believe she was really psychic. There’s my little brother Shermie who was born when Stan and I were teenagers and finally there’s Stanley, my twin brother. When we were young we were best friends, sadly our dad was much harder on him than he ever was on me” Stanley says trying to be too biased and just trying to think about the kind of light that his twin brother saw him and their family in.

Stanley went to speak again to ask Winifred about her family only to find the grey haired woman nestled up to his chest and fast asleep. Stanley felt his heart swell with pride and a feeling that he couldn’t quite describe. He smiled softly and then he cautiously placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry Winnie, we’ll get Sixer back, I promise” He whispered to her. For the first time in ages he actually held hope behind that statement.

Stanley soon found himself falling fast asleep to the softer lull of the thunder mixing with the sound of the rain pattering against the Mystery Shack’s metal paneling of a roof.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **


End file.
